The Return
by bigmamabear
Summary: Emma heads back to Storybrook and struggles with her feelings as her memories are returned and fresh and dealing with her parents changing lives.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A week after slamming the door on the lunatic that showed up claiming to be an old friend a mysterious package arrived containing a blanket bearing my name and a glass unicorn. Later that night the dreams started dreams of a life that felt as real as my life with my son, of people that I felt a connection with but had no memory of ever meeting. Two days later he showed up again, this time carrying a story book that changed my life for a second time, bringing back the memories of what I had found and lost but also of times that I would assume to have forgotten forever, making the wounds as fresh as the days they occurred. I would have sat there forever denying it had it not been for Hook sitting in front of me reminding me of all the people that needed me to save them, of Snow and David….of my parents needing me. A part of me wanted to tell him to go away, the part of me that didn't want to have to help my son remember that I gave him away, and the hurt that he would feel after having to know that the last year of his life was a lie. No matter I had to save them, the memories of finding them and losing them so fresh in my mind and I couldn't go through it again a third time.

So here we are, Hook, Henry and I heading to Storybrook , Henry having taken the news better than I and couldn't wait to see his family again. Me, well I'm numb, as much as I want to be reunited with my parents I can't help the feelings that are roaming around in my head. I think once I get there and my mom pulls me into her arms I'll be thankful for Hook bringing me home, once I see that they are both okay. Guess I'll know soon since we've passed the Welcome to Storybrook sign which is crazy as well since the last time I was here the entire town was wiped out and everyone was sent back to the Enchanted Forest but Hook again promises me that they will fill me in when we get back. He's being very tight lipped about everything going on except this new threat which he's adamant that I'll destroy and we can all start living the happily ever after part of our lives.

"Mom," I hear Henry say as I look up and see David standing in the yard of the apartment I shared with Mary Margaret when I first came here and then later as our family found each other.

"Go ahead Henry," I say as we pull up I know how anxious he is to see everyone, "I'll be there in a minute." He's gone before I completely get the words out of my mouth.

"Swan, they've never given up on finding you, the first few months your mother…well she…you know what that's not important now, just go and be with them." I'm really getting worried now, Hook he sounds almost worried about them.

"Tell me first what you were gonna say about my mother, is she ok?"

"Just know that she's missed you terribly and losing you again almost destroyed her so just go easy on her and yourself, the rest you can ask her."

I want to know more but I have a feeling the only way I'm going to find out is by going in and I see David staring so I know it's time. When I get out the first thing I notice is how tired he looks but I see the love that I saw at our first reunion and I feel a happiness that I didn't realize I was missing. Slowly I make my way over to him and as he gathers me in my arms I realize that we are both crying.

"Emma, thank God you're here, we've missed you both so much."

"I've missed y'all too even if I didn't know who I was missing. Where's she at?"

"She's inside Emma, I thought it would be best if I met you first and explained some things to you before you see her."

"Why? What's wrong, Hook said she had a hard time losing me, I need to see her and then we can talk."

"Wait a minute Emma," he tried but I was headed toward the door and nothing was going to stop me.

At first I didn't see her but then she was there, her hands cupping my face as she pulled me to her hugging me with a fierceness that I had never felt before and I realized that I was right that the moment my mother pulled to her I was so thankful that Hook had showed up and brought me home.

"Emma," my name rolled off her tongue as though it was the most precious word in any land. "My sweet girl, you've come back to us again and this time you aren't going anywhere do you understand me?" She asked with tears streaming down her face.

I pull back to answer her when I realized something, my mother had either gotten fat or….. "Oh my God," I say as the reality of the situation hits me in the face.

"Emma, honey listen to me, it's not what you think."

"Really," I say backing away from her, "because it looks like you're pregnant." I shouldn't feel this way but I feel like I've been punched in the gut.

"Can we please sit down and talk about this?"

"Talk about what," I ask as the words of Hook and David flow through my head along with the feelings that are already raw from the return of my memories. "Talk about how you're getting your second chance because what you have with me isn't what you wanted? How you only need me because I'm the savior and I'm the only one that can save you all? My God here I was worried sick because Hook was being so mysterious and David, well he wanted to talk to me before I saw you and what, did y'all tell Hook not to tell me so I'd be sure and come back?"

"No Emma, please just…."

"No," I cut her off before she can go any further, "I will not please just, I don't want to hear it, I want to do my job and just yeah figure out how the hell I'm meant to save everyone. I gotta get outta here, I'll yeah I'll see you later." I say as I walk out the door, passed Henry and David.

"Emma." David says but I don't want to hear any more from either of them right now, maybe later but not right now.

"Not now David, I'm going to see what I can find out about this witch. Hey Henry why don't you spend some time with your grandparents and give Regina and Neal a call and let them know you're back." I say as I walk off needing to clear my head.

Oh yeah, I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of their characters. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

So here goes Chapter 2 and still I do not own Once Upon A Time or the characters. Thanks to everyone that's read, added to their favorites, followed or left a review, y'all are awesome!

Snow's POV

I wasn't expecting Emma to be overjoyed by our news but this was way more of an outburst than I ever imagined. To be honest I figured she'd regress behind those walls of hers and completely ignore the fact that I was having another baby and we'd have to work twice as hard to get her to open up. This is yet just another reminder of how much I really do not know about my daughter and how much work we have ahead of us because I refuse to believe that there is no hope for us as a family. The first time I lost her, even though I was cursed I walked around daily with a piece of my heart missing that was only filled once she walked back into my life, even when I had no idea of who she was to me the connection was immediate. The second time was possibly worse than the first; true she was a 29 year old woman and not the baby that I only got to hold for a minute before letting go but I knew what I was missing. With my memories fully intact the weight of letting her go was almost too much to bear, I wasn't sure I was going to survive the loss of the woman that was so much a part of her father and I. Even with this new danger hanging over our heads I can't help but to feel whole again as she and Henry have returned and I don't care what it takes I will not let them go again.

Before my thoughts can continue running away I see that my husband and grandson have quietly sat beside me on the couch and are waiting for me to say something. Oh Henry…my sweet Prince has grown so much as I see him for the first time in a year and I wipe my tears away and pull him to me.

"Henry, let me look at you." I say as I pull back to really get a look at him.

"Hey Grandma, Gramps told me that we're having a baby." He says with that amazing smile he has.

"Yeah did he also tell what we're having?" I ask with a smile that matches his, I'm always amazed and proud at how much my grandson resembles me.

"No, he said I had to ask you…..sooo am I gonna have an aunt or an uncle, please tell me it's an uncle."

"Well I guess you're gonna be happy then because yes Henry it's a boy." I say as he pumps his fist up and down in the air as if hes just won at his favorite game.

"Alright, I'm gonna teach him how to sword fight and how to climb trees and….."

"Whoa Henry, let's get him here first and teach him how to crawl, walk and talk before we talk about sword fighting and climbing trees." I say.

"Okay Grandma."

"Oh Henry, I'm so glad you're home, I missed you and I can't wait to hear all about what you've been up to. How about you head up to your room and put your stuff up and when you get finished come back down here and we'll talk a while. Take my phone with you and call Regina and Neal and let them know you're back and you will see them later when they get here for the meeting." I need to talk to Charming and see what he knows about Emma's outburst.

"Ok but what meeting, where's it at and I want to know about the witch."

"The meeting is here, Regina, Tink, Blue and the other fairies have put a protection spell around the apartment so it's safe for us to meet without having to worry about her attacking. As far as the witch goes you'll hear more about her during the meeting so don't worry about that now." I explain as I reach over and ruffle his hair, I so wish we didn't have to tell him at all about her.

He heads up the stairs but turns around and the look in his eyes tell me he's worried about his mother and before I can open my mouth he says, "Hey Grandma, my mom she'll be ok right? She seemed pretty upset when she left, I guess she's not as excited about the baby as I am but…."

"Sweetheart," I cut him off, "your mother is going to be just fine, I'm fixing to go and find her and bring her back. Whatever is going on, I'll make sure she's okay." I promise him and see the relief in his eyes before he finally turns and heads upstairs.

"Snow…." Charming starts before I cut him off just as I did Henry.

"No Charming, don't start with me, I am going to find my daughter and fix this, I will not lose her again."

"I'm going to go find OUR daughter and bring her back while you take care of our son and grandson, because believe it or not Snow I just like you have no plans of losing her again either." He says quiet passionately.

"I wasn't implying that you didn't care about Emma but…."

"I know you and our daughter are closer than she and I but Snow this is the only way I can make sure that both of our children are safe not to mention their mother and the love of my life. Please Snow, let me do this and I promise you, just as you promised our grandson, I will bring her back."

"Go ahead but Charming I don't care how you do it, if she won't come willingly you bring her back here kicking and screaming." I had no way of fighting him on this, how could I after what he just said.

"Thank you my love but before I go, can you tell me what I'm up against, we didn't hear much of what was said."

"I'm not really sure, I wasn't expecting her to be so emotional, that's so unusual for her, Emma hides her feelings and she was pretty clear on what she was saying."

"Excuse me love but I may have an explanation of sorts for you." My guys must've left the door open because Hook is standing in the doorway waiting to be asked in.

"Please come in and tell us what you know." I say but I'm sure he sees the desperation in my eyes and knows how worried I am.

"Well I was with the lass when she regained her memories fully but she tells me she had started having dreams after the package you prepared for her. She recalled seeing faces of people that she didn't know but had a deep connection with, later she said those faces were you two. However that's all it was, random dreams but once I gave her the book and she started leafing through it all her memories returned and it was as she was reliving a life that she had finally escaped, even if that escape was a lie. The memories hit her hard and then she had to help her son remember that she had given him up and his past with her was a lie. Regardless she was adamant, she had to return here to save everyone, she had to save you two but…."

"Oh my God, what have we done? She had a life and once again everything she knows has been turned upside down and we're the reason for it again, only this time all those feelings of being abandoned and replaced are like fresh wounds and she's that lost girl wanting her parents to rescue her and when she finds us we're having another baby, one that we will get the chance to be parents to and she thinks there will be no place for her. I've got to go find her," I see Charmings face and I remember, "You've got to go find her and bring our baby back so we can prove to her that we love her and ten babies won't change that."

"Snow I'll bring her back and we'll fix this, together as a family." He says as he brings me to him and his warmth momentarily calms me before he backs away and heads out the door.

"Thank you Hook," I tell the man that's given me some insight on my daughter.

"Anytime love, however I didn't just do it for you, I care about Swan and I hate to think of her being out there not knowing the dangers she's in from the witch or the dangers from herself. I know what it's like to be lost and I don't want that for her anymore; it's time that she has her family." I can see the truth in his eyes and I find myself thawing toward the pirate a little more.

"We'll keep her safe, you have my word, she'll have a family and know what it means to have unconditional love." I promise this to him as much as to Emma. I turn to head up the stairs to check on Henry as Hook makes his way out the door probably to help my husband find our daughter and I am more determined than ever to fix this situation. 


End file.
